


【overlord】线下见面会【四天王×飞鼠 】

by street72



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/street72/pseuds/street72
Summary: 1. all飞鼠向2. 全程开车，涉及迷J、LJ3.三观不正以上非同好、接受无能、不喜慎入





	【overlord】线下见面会【四天王×飞鼠 】

飞鼠半眯着眼歪头靠在角落，嘴角带着微笑。他瞪着眼看向那些还在发疯地笑着闹着的同伴们，心里满满的只有欢愉。  
   
从其他人的角度看来，则是一个气质温和的青年歪着身子半躺在沙发上，过长的刘海盖过半张脸，只露出嫣红的脸颊、有些发白的嘴唇和小巧的下巴。由于刚才的过度活跃，宽松的毛衣歪歪斜斜地滑下半个肩膀，将青年的锁骨和半个肩头展露出来，嘴角的微笑安详而美好。  
   
从线下见面会开始就一直将注意力放在飞鼠身上的四人互相对视，在数次来往后终于得出共识，他们开始不着痕迹地驱赶其他同伴们。塔其米走到角落，扶起飞鼠也准备离开卡拉OK的房间。  
   
尽管神智早已被酒精侵蚀殆尽，飞鼠却依旧能感觉到被扶着移动。他含糊不清地哼了一声，却很快就在塔其米的安抚下乖巧地任由对方带着自己离开，尽管他根本不清楚塔其米准备带自己去哪里。  
   
就在前方几步外的距离站着的乌尔贝特一边微笑着应付醉醺醺的同伴们，一边用眼角关注身后的两人。然后大家各自招来的士朝着不同的方向离去，除了某四人。  
   
塔其米侧过脸看着安静靠在自己肩膀的青年，忍耐不住地在青年的额头落下一吻。  
   
的士很快就在一家酒店的门口停下，塔其米抱起飞鼠从车里走出来，一抬头就对上三双视线。四人瞳孔中都迸发出火花，对视的时间并不长，却足够激烈。最后戴着金丝眼镜的男人，翠玉录首先开口，“行了，先进去吧。在外面待久了，飞鼠桑容易生病的。”  
   
“哼。”嘴角勾着一抹邪恶笑容的乌尔贝特冷哼一声，却首先侧身让出一条道路给塔其米通过。  
   
塔其米直视前方，脚步坚定地朝前走，走到电梯口，才开口，“房间订好了？”  
   
佩罗罗从身后探出脑袋笑着说，“早订好了，1101号房。”  
   
电梯内，四人的紧张气氛并未消减，反而更加激烈了。正待万箭齐发要进行一场乱战之时，飞鼠有些难受地从鼻腔发出声音，顿时结束了一场未见硝烟的战斗。  
   
飞鼠缓缓睁开眼睛，他迷糊的双眼首先对上的是塔其米关切的目光。飞鼠下意识露出一个软软的笑容，撒娇般地喊了一声，“塔其、桑~”然后歪歪头在塔其米的胸口蹭了蹭，如同对父母很依恋的幼兽。“我们，在哪？”然后飞鼠转转脑袋，在电梯昏暗的灯光下，他甚至没有看到站在旁边的都是刚才见过的同伴们，他神情恍惚地问。  
   
“酒店。”塔其米简单直接地说。飞鼠缓慢地消化着这个消息，脸上也一点点露出恍然大悟的表情，然后他傻兮兮地抬眸看着塔其米笑。  
   
一旁不甘寂寞的佩罗罗其诺凑到飞鼠眼前，挤眉弄眼着说，“飞鼠桑，整天就知道塔其米桑，我也在的呀。”  
   
“佩罗罗其唔桑？”飞鼠大着舌头，连佩罗罗其诺名字最后一个字都没法清楚发音，表情从刚才的依恋一点点转化为惊讶，“你怎么、嗝也在？”  
   
乌尔贝特轻笑一声，他轻握起飞鼠的一只手放到唇边，“飞鼠桑忘了？我们订了同一家酒店的房间啊。”说话时，温热的气息呼在上面，惹得飞鼠有些发痒。他不自禁地用手在乌尔贝特脸上蹭了蹭，轻声说，“乌尔、贝特桑，痒。”他神色认真，偏偏脸庞白里透红，尽管在昏暗的灯光下，却依旧漂亮得不行。  
   
正巧，飞鼠说完电梯门叮地一声打开了。  
   
乌尔贝特放开飞鼠的手，首先踏出电梯门，长长的风衣下摆随着他的大踏步而摆荡，如同恶魔的翅膀在展翅。塔其米紧随其后，飞鼠被大衣下摆吸引住目光，他伸出手，不断尝试着要抓住在他看来极好看的黑色翅膀。  
   
塔其米察觉到后立刻收紧手臂，免得飞鼠因为重心向下而从自己怀里摔出去，同时也是因为不满刚才还乖乖待在自己怀里，朝自己笑得开心的飞鼠注意力被别的什么东西勾引走。  
   
1101号房离电梯不远，走在最前方的乌尔贝特从口袋里掏出房卡在门把手处一刷，然后顺手就推开房门将灯打开。塔其米跟着走进房间，轻柔地将飞鼠放在床上。  
   
飞鼠的手在柔软的被子上抚摸了几下，舒服地放松了身体，他抬头对上塔其米关怀的视线，依旧是下意识扬起的一个软糯笑容，“谢谢你，塔其桑~”  
   
塔其米弯下腰，温热的手掌撩开散落在飞鼠额间的碎发，在上面落下第二个吻。飞鼠下意识闭上眼睛，仿佛在期待着什么般。  
   
然后塔其米一个漂亮的地转身伸手挡住乌尔贝特快速的拳击。乌尔贝特将嗓音压得极低，带着极度的暴躁对塔其米说，“塔其米！别想着你能偷跑！”  
   
飞鼠听见乌尔贝特暴怒的话后睁开眼，一脸疑惑地看向从来斗着嘴都能激化成斗殴的两人。而这次却与以往不同，这个是就连醉得几乎神志不清的飞鼠也能够感觉得到：这两人这次是玩真的。  
   
与此同时，一直默然未出声的翠玉录从床的另一头上了床，轻轻抱起飞鼠的脑袋，“塔布拉桑？”青年软软地低喃着，平时少见的亲密称呼此时听着能让翠玉录觉得自己坚硬许久的心肠都被彻底软化。  
   
翠玉录决定放任一次自己的冲动和任性，他扶着飞鼠的肩膀，好让他能舒服地靠着自己，然后在对方疑惑的眼神中深深地吻住他。  
   
“唔……”飞鼠瘫在翠玉录臂弯中，无力地承受着激剧的热吻。被酒精麻痹的脑袋缓慢地转动着，却迟迟没有得出一个正确的答案。他睁着懵懂的眼睛，右手在承受不住的时候抓起翠玉录胸口的布料，松松地拢在手中。  
   
紧接着下半身一凉，飞鼠脑袋清楚地认知到自己的裤子被褪去，但他却提不起任何力气去阻止，他甚至连还在热吻自己的翠玉录都无力阻止。唇舌间纠缠的水啧声响彻整个房间，两人鼻腔里发出声声含糊不清的喘息。  
   
佩罗罗其诺眼见刚才蓄势待发着要分出胜负的塔其米和乌尔贝特动作敏捷地占据了有利位置，来不及反应的后果只有磨蹭到飞鼠身侧，动作轻柔却强势地将飞鼠的手拉到自己下身，隔着裤子摩挲着。  
   
褪去裤子后的飞鼠露出一双白嫩嫩的腿，尽管多年的办公室生活让这双腿并没有线条漂亮的肌肉，却因为整体恰到好处的比例而让这双显得有些肉肉的腿在灯光下折射出温润的光泽。普通的纯白底裤还遮盖着重要的部分，只是正中央凸起的部分却可爱得缩成一小团，软绵绵地搭在那里。  
   
乌尔贝特凑上前，伸出舌头在那一小团的尖端舔了一下。这一下刺激得飞鼠惊呼一声，只是在唇舌皆被翠玉录堵住的情况下，所有的呼喊都被翠玉录吞进去，偏偏这种含糊的呻吟却更显得色情诱人。他的双腿也试图夹紧以阻止乌尔贝特的动作，却被乌尔贝特和塔其米无情地压制住。  
   
飞鼠激烈的回馈鼓舞着乌尔贝特继续作出更露骨的举动，他缓缓地从顶部向下舔。纯棉的白色底裤被慢慢浸湿，逐渐变成半透明的状态。比起其他男人的性器，飞鼠的性器带着从未经历过性爱的颜色，经过刚才乌尔贝特轻微地刺激，微微泛着红，像是血玉般带着极漂亮的光泽。  
   
乌尔贝特满意地看着自己的杰作，然后又一次埋首，隔着内裤含住飞鼠性器的顶端。飞鼠再次惊呼一声，他反射性地想要再次夹紧双腿，却依旧被早有准备的塔其米阻止。这次塔其米顺势捧起飞鼠其中一条腿，从脚趾尖开始舔弄。他将飞鼠的脚趾一个个含进嘴里，用舌头绕了一圈后放开，然后错开脸，温热的唇贴在脚背上，然后一点点往上吻着。越往上，亲吻得越密集，将飞鼠的腿都吻出一朵朵艳丽的红梅。  
   
作为男人最敏感的地方，飞鼠的心神第一时间被乌尔贝特带走。为了惩罚他，翠玉录的手从飞鼠的衣服下摆伸进去，摸索着找到乳尖，开始揉捏着。翠玉录张嘴将飞鼠唇含住，连同飞鼠再也停不下来的呻吟也同时吞进去。全身的敏感点都被他人掌控的情况下，飞鼠浑身颤抖着，此时脑袋就算再迟钝也意识到不对劲，想要抗拒却早已无计可施，只能任由压着自己的男人们用各种办法挑逗起自己的情欲。  
   
尽管酒精麻痹了脑子，却同时将全身的触感强化到极致，更别提是数个敏感点被同时逗弄着。小巧的性器颤巍巍地竖立起来，连带本来白皙的肌肤也开始泛起粉色，像极了春天缓缓绽放的粉樱。  
   
眼见着飞鼠一点点起反应的佩罗罗其诺受到最大的刺激，他的眼放出饥渴的红光，引导着飞鼠的手更有技巧地抚慰自己。  
   
飞鼠忽然闷哼一声，猛地挺起腰。乌尔贝特抬起一直埋在飞鼠腰间的头，舌头舔舔嘴角，将不小心沾上的精液也一并舔进嘴里咽下。乌尔贝特亲亲因为射精而变得有些疲软的性器，然后他就与塔其米交换了位置，捧起飞鼠另一条腿开始吻出比被刚才塔其米吻过的那条腿上更艳红更密集的痕迹。  
   
在飞鼠射精的同时，他的手下意识地收紧，连带佩罗罗其诺也在他略带痛苦的抓捏下，性器猛地胀大。佩罗罗其诺跟翠玉录和塔其米跟乌尔贝特一样，很是默契地彼此交换了位置。佩罗罗其诺轻柔地接过还在感受着射精后余韵的飞鼠，动作迅速地将飞鼠的上衣也脱掉。  
   
展露在四人眼前的飞鼠的胸膛是大片的白，透着淡淡的粉，一对竖立的乳尖如同红梅花瓣落在雪山之巅，红白对应之下，红的更显瑰丽，白的更显纯洁。  
   
待飞鼠回过神来，压制住自己的四个男人早已开始第二轮的挑弄。他有些慌张不安地看着正卖力逗弄自己乳尖，同时又在胸膛各处留下深色吻痕的佩罗罗其诺，但很快就再次沉溺在翻涌而起的情欲中。他的一只手被引导着给予翠玉录的性器温柔却极致的抚慰，翠玉录强势插入飞鼠的指间，带领飞鼠用手指包裹住自己的性器，葱白的手指托着沉甸甸的性器，缓缓上下撸动。  
   
飞鼠从最开始的低声喘息到如今几乎抑制不住的呻吟，仿佛都在鼓励牵制着他各处敏感点的男人，暗示他们继续对他的暴行。在男人们的牵引下，飞鼠已经忘记了现今诡异的场景：本该是挚友的男人们却趁着一次线下的见面会后自己的失去理智的醉酒状态，合谋对他实施迷奸。  
   
他忘了，自己应该反抗，应该尖叫，应该反感，甚至应该抓起不远处，还装在自己裤袋里面的手机立刻报警。  
   
恍惚间，他对上了佩罗罗其诺的视线，那是他从未见过的犀利眼神，如鹰——友人在游戏中选择的种族——一眼就能看穿所有伪装，自下而上的视角更为这一犀利的眼神增添不少锋芒。混沌如飞鼠如今的脑袋也能准确地接收到那眼中势在必得的锐利，仅仅不过一秒的偶尔对视却已经让飞鼠身体猛地一抖。  
   
在更明确地认知到自己正处于危险状态的飞鼠却依旧生不起任何反抗的心态，与此相反——撇除酒精的影响——他的身体甚至因为种种隐晦的期待而愈发敏感。  
   
他一边含着佩罗罗其诺的食指，将下体往塔其米的口中更深处送去，最后在带着哭腔的呻吟中射了出来。在塔其米嘴里得到第二次释放后，飞鼠已经彻底将一切遗忘，身体的快感让他一再沉沦，到欲望的最深处。  
   
四人一边听着含糊不清的来自飞鼠的呻吟，感受着他浑身痉挛似的轻颤。首先忍不住的是占据最有利位置的塔其米，他轻柔地在飞鼠后穴口按揉。  
   
尽管飞鼠已经射精数次，但从未得到开发的后穴却依旧干燥紧致。他从佩罗罗其诺手上接过某润滑剂的瓶子，透明黏稠的液体自高处落在飞鼠的下体。  
   
感觉到冰凉的飞鼠蜷缩了一下，很快被佩罗罗其诺安抚住，乖乖地大张着腿任由塔其米将液体涂抹在后穴口。  
   
在润滑剂的帮助下，塔其米逐渐将手指挤了进去。肠道感觉到异物的进入，开始一松一紧地收缩着试图将它挤出去，可偏偏塔其米的手指越来越深入。飞鼠皱着眉一副委屈的模样，扭头往翠玉录怀里蹭去，嘴里还难受地哼唧着。  
   
可浑身无力的他却将脑袋蹭到了站着的翠玉录的胯间，柔软的唇往翠玉录的性器上一擦而过。嘴唇的柔软比手指更舒服，翠玉录瞬间放开飞鼠的手。他双手托着飞鼠的脑袋，将他的嘴对准了自己的性器，轻声哄着让飞鼠将它含进去。  
   
暧昧地吸着什么的声音和仿似在水面轻轻拍打的声音混杂在一起，连带飞鼠不时发出的鼻息，不管是在视觉上还是听觉上都很好地刺激着在场的所有人。  
   
翠玉录闭眼享受着飞鼠的服侍，不时给予一些意见让飞鼠能更好的让自己感觉到快感，每当飞鼠做得好，翠玉录也不会吝啬夸奖。飞鼠的嘴巴里湿热，更按照着翠玉录的指示抚慰着性器的每一个地方。  
   
在飞鼠不断练习口交技巧的同时，在他身下忙活的塔其米也总算找到了飞鼠的前列腺。当他的手指不断在内壁不同地方按压，直到手指来到某个地方，开始觉得难耐的塔其米却因为不谨慎地重戳让飞鼠激烈地扬了扬腰。  
   
被飞鼠的剧烈反应吓到的塔其米手指顿了顿，他抬头看了看被翠玉录托着双颊，用全副心神服侍着对方性器的飞鼠，眼底闪过一丝不易察觉的笑意。  
   
倒是一旁看着却没得吃的乌尔贝特看不过眼出口嘲讽了一句死闷骚，而心情舒爽的塔其米少见地并没有与对方争辩。  
   
塔其米的手指开始愈发灵活地在穴内活动着，时轻时重地在前列腺边上按着，却偏不碰最能让飞鼠得到快感的地方。时不时的擦边球折磨着飞鼠，他开始分出少许心神去摆动自己的腰，好让塔其米能不时戳中那块地方，而每次他成功了，腰总会酸软一小段时间，而这时，他则再次将全副心神投入在给翠玉录口交的工作上。  
   
塔其米沉稳地逐渐增加着进入飞鼠后穴的手指，直到他认为飞鼠已经足够扩张至能够容纳自己，才缓缓抽出手指。  
   
四人再次配合着将飞鼠的身体翻个身，让飞鼠跪趴在床上。翠玉录又一次移动到床上，这次他曲膝跪在床上，手指插入飞鼠的发间，却没再用力或指引，而是任由飞鼠将他的性器含出含进。塔其米将早已勃起的性器对准穴口，火热的手握紧飞鼠的腰，缓缓地深入。  
   
此时，乌尔贝特也顺势来到飞鼠另一边，和佩罗罗其诺一起握着飞鼠的一只手，一左一右地牵引着飞鼠帮自己手淫。  
   
待到塔其米抽插数十次，感觉能够顺畅地进入后，他将其中一只手放在仍半勃着的飞鼠的性器，一前一后地帮助他感受更多的快感。同时，他的性器也尽量往记忆中飞鼠前列腺的地方顶去。  
   
一次比一次更重的撞击让飞鼠本来就无力的身体更是无法跪稳，软绵绵地就要往下倒，却生生被翠玉录和塔其米用力扶住，硬是撑着他。  
   
塔其米俯下身，在飞鼠光滑干净的背上爱怜地亲吻，最后将唇贴在飞鼠的肩膀，又吸又舔。他嘴唇的温柔与下身的凶残完全成反比，彼此紧贴的双腿让塔其米轻松地直接感受着飞鼠的颤栗。在小穴越发紧致地收缩下，塔其米知道飞鼠即将再次达到高潮，他加快速度将性器撞进飞鼠体内更深处。  
   
翠玉录首先拔出在飞鼠嘴里进进出出的性器，然后飞鼠被塔其米抱起，直起身子正对翠玉录，翠玉录的精液瞬间遍布在飞鼠的身上。与此同时，不再克制自己的乌尔贝特和佩罗罗其诺也顺势将自己的体液射在飞鼠身上。  
   
少年失神地直视前方，却并未将身前三个男人真正看进眼里，他的呻吟随着塔其米的抽插高低起伏着。精液与飞鼠身体两种不同的白混杂在一起，却依旧无法遮盖先前佩洛洛其诺在飞鼠身上种下的带着艳丽色泽的吻痕。  
   
随着塔其米最后几下重重的撞击，飞鼠的性器无力地吐出一团相比之前更稀释的精水，塔其米也在闷哼一声后将自己的精液深深射入飞鼠的体内。  
   
待塔其米从射精的余韵后恢复过来，他抱着飞鼠调整好姿势坐了下来，在飞鼠的背上轻抚帮助他平复呼吸。  
   
等呼吸平复下来后，似乎还在恍惚中的飞鼠在自己身上摸了摸，然后他看着五指沾上的精液，然后他舌头一卷将指尖上那一点混杂了乌尔贝特、翠玉录和佩罗罗其诺的精液勾进嘴里。然后还似乎觉得很美味地将五指上沾染的全部精液都一丝不苟地舔干净，咽进肚子里。  
   
等做完这个举动，他对着面前三人傻傻一笑，带着一丝慵懒的餍足，瞬间让正对他的三个男人加粗了喘息。  
   
其中，佩罗罗其诺压抑不住冲动扑了上去，动作却十分轻柔地将飞鼠从塔其米怀中揽入自己的怀抱。佩罗罗其诺仰起头磨蹭着在飞鼠的脖子到肩膀亲昵地吻着，如同粘人的小狗。当他将自己的性器对准飞鼠的后穴，猛地插入的狠劲却与他温柔粘人的表情是两个极端，脸上越是柔情，下身的动作就越是激烈。  
   
飞鼠被他撞得不断向上顶，嘴里尽是支离破碎的呻吟，短促到还未成调就被猛地掐掉。听上去早已溺死在爱欲之中，飞鼠将下巴挂在佩洛洛其诺肩膀上，挨近他的脖子，温热的吐息尽数喷洒在脖颈上。  
   
尽管佩罗罗其诺并不清楚飞鼠前列腺的所在地，但在他的多次试探下，很快就找出最能让飞鼠发出美妙呻吟，同时又能给自己带来快感的一处，生物的本能加上对于心爱之人的怜惜让他将勃起的性器尽量往同一个方向顶撞。  
   
此时，另外三人也换好了位置。塔其米继续在飞鼠的背上留下自己的印迹，好让自己感受到已经拥有飞鼠的实感。没有了需要在飞鼠体内冲撞的任务后，塔其米举动越发细致，一个吻痕能耗费好几分钟，一点点舔弄噬啃到飞鼠雪白的背上也遍布如同他的双腿般密集的吻痕。  
   
乌尔贝特从佩罗罗其诺背后探出头，捧着飞鼠的两颊极为温柔地亲。从额头到眼睛，从鼻尖到嘴角，最后用唇包裹飞鼠的唇吸吮，然后才狂暴地吻着，在飞鼠嘴里攻势猛烈地勾起飞鼠的舌彼此纠缠。  
   
而翠玉录则捧起刚被飞鼠自己舔了个遍的手，照着飞鼠刚才的举动，带了点漫不经心地舔弄着。舌头在手腕绕着圈最后从手心舔上去，连指缝间都没放过。最后将飞鼠的食指一点点含进去，舌头卷起手指模拟着口交的姿态进出着。  
   
与此同时，佩罗罗其诺也配合着其他人放缓了节奏，在飞鼠的前列腺缓缓蹭着。磨人的快感逐渐增加，仿佛是从骨头里渗出来，透入血肉之中，全身都在感受着性爱带来的快感，却始终无法到达高潮。  
   
飞鼠费劲地贴着佩罗罗其诺小幅度地摩擦，从一开始就失去焦距的瞳孔终于将眼前的佩罗罗其诺看清楚，飞鼠轻蹙眉头，清秀的脸带了些可怜巴巴的恳求。  
   
从来只与自己嬉笑玩闹、只将自己当做友人的青年，那耐看的脸上惹人怜爱的央求，抱紧自己的双臂，圈在自己腰上的细长双腿，与自己紧密相连的下体。  
   
一切都刺激着佩罗罗其诺。  
   
感觉自己挑逗得差不多后，佩罗罗其诺再次狂暴地进出着，连带飞鼠的呻吟也从短促变成绵长，从低低哼着到高昂喊出。  
   
快感一再堆积，等飞鼠真正达到高潮时，他的性器早已射不出什么了，可脑海里却仿佛猛地炸开一朵绚烂的烟花。高潮的快感依旧足以冲毁一切理智，与之前几次的高潮比起来，这次虽然没那么激烈，却更让飞鼠觉得腿软。已经习惯被抽插的后穴隐隐透着酥麻，飞鼠僵着身体，直挺挺地仿佛被钉在佩罗罗其诺的性器上。  
   
当佩罗罗其诺一点点退出自己的性器时，一股难以言喻的感觉从飞鼠的尾脊骨蔓延开。飞鼠颤栗着抬起臀部，纤细的腰被掐出一个美好的弧度。  
   
从侧面角度将这美好的弧度彻底收入眼中的乌尔贝特横插过来，从后背抱起飞鼠，完全不给予飞鼠反应的时间，完全勃起的性器一举侵入飞鼠被灌满男人精液的后穴中。他一点点调整着飞鼠在自己怀中的姿势，将飞鼠的双腿挂在自己臂弯上，让飞鼠在其他人面前呈现出一副门户大开的诱人姿态。  
   
然后乌尔贝特凑到飞鼠耳边，低喃着恶魔的话语。他告诉了飞鼠他如今的姿态，告诉他正如何雌伏于自己和别的男人身下，告诉他那个他心目中的英雄正专注地看着他被操弄时投入的表情。  
   
乌尔贝特感受着飞鼠后穴一阵收缩，呜咽着将双手盖住脸，似乎是不愿面对自己正在享受被同性数次玩弄至高潮射精的事实，可身体却极为诚实地将这种羞耻感化作灭顶的快感。  
   
早已下线的理智此刻叫嚣着要逃离，习惯了感受快感的身体却鼓吹着想要更多。  
   
可不管它们再怎么渴望着不同的东西，身体被乌尔贝特彻底管控下的飞鼠根本没有自主选择权，他只能被动地感受着翻涌而来的快感，如浪潮拍打着敏感的身体，每一下都足以让飞鼠感受媲美高潮的快感，却每次都在极限被拉扯回来。  
   
飞鼠眼角的因为快感而滑下两行泪，断断续续的哭泣声中夹杂魅人的呻吟，每一声都勾引着男人们对他放肆地为所欲为。  
   
佩罗罗其诺扯下飞鼠的手，让飞鼠沉迷情爱之中的脸再无法被遮盖。然后他抱起飞鼠一条腿，硬是在布满吻痕的腿上找出隐藏在一点缝隙中的白皙肌肤，如同狗崽拥有极强的领地意识般，佩罗罗其诺也在腿上留下自己的印迹。  
   
床的另一头，塔其米和翠玉录并排坐着。塔其米正如乌尔贝特所说，专注地看着飞鼠，从遍布泪痕满是情欲的脸到稀疏印着吻痕如同红梅花瓣掉落在雪地上的胸口再到一边含着粗大性器一边吧嗒吧嗒地从里面流出液体的穴口，丝毫没有修饰的火热视线一再刺激飞鼠的羞耻心。  
   
比起塔其米，翠玉录则只是单纯地看着。他的脸色平静得仿佛并不是在看活春宫，而是在做着认真的研究。  
   
得到一次干高潮的经验后，飞鼠很快就在乌尔贝特的猛烈攻势下再次高潮。在多次被干至高潮后，飞鼠彻底失去力气，他软绵绵地瘫在乌尔贝特怀中，胸脯不断起伏着。  
   
乌尔贝特抽出自己的性器，将飞鼠平放在床上。此时，翠玉录来到飞鼠身前，他温柔地将手贴在飞鼠的脸上，脸上带着儒雅的微笑，却依旧毫不含糊地无视了飞鼠想要终止这场淫乱的性交的哀求。  
   
丝毫不比其他人短小的性器对准了飞鼠有些红肿的后穴，一点点插了进去。顶端刚没入一点，翠玉录就温柔地询问飞鼠的感受，飞鼠啜泣着并没有回答，翠玉录也就保持着只插入一点点，然后再次温柔地将问题重复了一遍。直到飞鼠承受不住回答了能让翠玉录满意的答案，并央求着翠玉录深入后，翠玉录才再插入一点点。  
   
这过程持续了很久，久到飞鼠从只想被男人的性器操干至高潮的疯狂中恢复理智，又从好不容易平复下来的欲望再次被挑逗起新一轮的欲求。  
   
翠玉录双手与飞鼠紧握，腰不断耸动着，又重又深的撞击一下一下地擦过前列腺，给飞鼠带去又一轮极致的体验。飞鼠从刚才一直叫喊到沙哑的嗓音绵长的哼着零碎的呻吟，呻吟中夹杂着断断续续的翠玉录的名字。  
   
青年躺在男人身下，腿大岔开勾住男人的腰，双手放在脸的两侧与男人紧握。艳丽的潮红如同上好的胭脂沾染在青年的脸颊，为青年的清秀带去一丝足以颠覆青年本身气质的淫靡，极为矛盾又极为和谐。  
   
最终在飞鼠连声呼喊着翠玉录的名字下，两人共同射了出来。  
   
飞鼠感觉自己脑中绽放出一朵极亮的闪光，然后他才终于昏迷过去，得以从这场荒诞的乱交中脱离。  
   
昏迷了的飞鼠自然不知道，在他睡过去的那段时间，另外四个男人抱着他原本打算在浴室清洗干净，结果却对着昏睡中的自己再次展开一场更为荒唐的交欢。  
   
飞鼠更不会知道，那四个男人为了这一场荒诞的交欢算计了多久。


End file.
